carry me through
by qaby
Summary: FQ. Post-Sectionals. She wills her tear ducts to stay at bay and she holds her chin up defiantly, telling herself that a seventeen-year old boy with the most adorable smile and the attention span of a newborn puppy shouldn't be the center of her universe.


____________

**A/N: Because the need to write a Finn/Quinn one-shot was overwhelming after re-watching Ballad. 43 more days until the return of Glee!!!!!! :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**********

* * *

**

"Finn..."

She bites her lip and looks down, the baby bump obscuring her feet from view. His eyes stay on the board, efficiently ignoring her by pretending that Mr. Schuester's lesson has suddenly become very interesting, and she feels a pricking sensation in her eyes, warning her that the waterworks are about to begin.

(Don't cry! It will make you look weaker than you already are.)

She wills her tear ducts to stay at bay and she holds her chin up defiantly, telling herself that a seventeen-year old boy with the most adorable smile and the attention span of a newborn puppy shouldn't be the center of her universe.

(But he is.)

She notices how he's looking at her out of his peripheral vision and her heart swells with the hope that he might forgive her, and then it's gone as quickly as it came when his eyes drift back to the board and he shakes his head slightly.

She shouldn't have practically begged Mr. Schue to deliberately make her and Finn partners for their end-of-the-year Spanish project. She shouldn't have told him that she was positive that she would get Finn to frogive her and that it would ease the tension that had arisen in Glee club after Sectionals.

(Idiot.)

The bell rings and the students are dismissed, and she gets up as slowly as she possibly can so she won't get motion sickness. Mr. Schue smiles at her sympathetically and his kind eyes make her give a strained smile in return, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way to Glee practice.

She ignores the pitying and disgusted looks that she receives as she's walking down the halls, already having grown accustomed to it.

The only thing on her mind right now is how to get Finn back without completely humiliating herself in the process. She comes up with the conclusion that it's not possible to do one thing without doing the other.

She sighs as she enters the choir room, as she's usually the first one there, and sits on the piano bench, her hands instinctively coming up to cradle her stomach, where her and Puck's daughter was growing.

(Healthily and right on track, according to Dr. Wu.)

She smiles, glad to get her mind off of a certain gigantic guy with an angel's voice and onto her child.

She no longer thought of baby Drizzle as a bastard child, bred as a drunken mistake with her true love's best friend, but as her own daughter, whom she adored wholeheartedly, as she was probably the only thing she had left.

She had decided to keep her after the whole the-baby-is-Puck's-not-Finn's incident occurred.

She was still avoiding Puck, not really sure of where her feelings lay for him. She wanted to be with him, but at the same time, she was sure that it was only because they were having a daughter, and she wasn't stupid enough to think that they would last forever and always.

(That's why he went to Rachel.)

Puck and Rachel had rekindled their awkward yet understandable flame about two months after they'd won Sectionals, and they were going stronger than ever, singing duets and bonding over their shared religion and cleaning slushie-facials. Quinn was honestly happy for them, glad that Puck wouldn't be waiting for her.

(Because it feels like shit.)

Looking for any type of distraction, she aimlessly wondered whether her daughter would be born with her blonde hair or with Puck's dark brown roots, whether she would have her wide hazel eyes or Puck's almond-shaped jade orbs. She smiled as she made one realization.

(My daughter's going to be beautiful.)

That's when the door opened and Finn came stumbling in, and he was getting angry at his insides for warming up when he caught sight of Quinn genuinely smiling, because he'd missed that image so much, though he would never admit it.

(You're supposed to hate her.)

He swallowed and went to get a chair from the stack in the closet and placed it on the far end of the room, feeling Quinn's eyes on him the entire time. He allowed himself to glance at her, and when he saw that her eyes held nothing but longing, guilt, and love, his stomach churned and he forced himself to look away.

(How can you still love her after everything!? That baby girl _isn't yours!_)

Quinn took in a shaky breath and she nodded in sad understanding, cursing herself once more for allowing Finn Hudson to have this much control over her, wondering when the hell she'd ever gotten so _dependent_.

(When you fell in love.)

He kept his eyes on a spot in the ceiling so he never got to see her tears fall.

_(I love you, Finn.)_

_____(I love you, Quinn.)_

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!! :]**


End file.
